grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Meicz
Meicz is a character in Mini-Grand 5102. Profile Biography: Miecz is a swordmonster, a species of monsters (duh) that resides in a vague fantasy world with a name. Like the rest of his kind, he was taught by his parents to train in swordsmanship and when he grew old, he got kicked out of his group. He eventually hung out in another group and like everyone else, participated in "honor duels." Although more to be considered an "honor war" than a "honor duel," he fought with his allies and captured groups of others. He was a good swordsman held in high prestige of others (as "rank," if such a thing existed in his society, is measured in merit and skill). All was well in his realm. He did not lead a group, but he had power and respect. He had everything. That is why everyone was surprised when he killed his boss. This action made shockwaves in his community, as they heard the news of his apparent treachery. What was more appalling to them was he did not commit suicide with his leader. This was dishonorable to a high degree. As a result, many of his kind, all skilled swordsmen, attempted to bring honor to him. By "honor," they meant "disembowelment and torture." Unfortunately, Miecz was equally as clever as the rest, perhaps more. He managed to hide from the "honor hunt" and descended from the mountains that he called home. He eventually hired himself out to mercenary groups because he was in civilization and he needed to survive somehow. On one of his jobs, he just suddenly disappeared. Description: Miecz is your typical swordmonster: traditionalistic, honorable, and eager to pick fights with opponents they deemed worthy. Like his brethren, he enjoys socializing and meeting with his own members. Unlike his brethren, he enjoys socializing and meeting with outsiders. Despite his general gregariousness, he can be a little overwhelming and clueless of exotic customs (like humans). So, he tends to greet others the Swordmonster way: licking, nuzzling, and hugging. He likes strong scents, perfumes, colognes, and such. He tends to buy those tiny bottles and smear it all over himself. If you can smell a horrifying cocktail of flowers and spices nearby, that is probably Miecz fooling around with those cosmetics. Otherwise, he is completely scentless on his job hours. As he relies on ambush and surprise, it is very important not to smell like anything when near your enemy. At first distant glance, Miecz looks like an unassuming human swordsman in a patterned trenchcoat - a head full of hair, two arms, two legs, and a sword, pretty boring actually. However, as the idiom "do not judge a book by its cover" wisely explains, things are always not what they seem. Miecz is not a human being, but a swordmonster. The swordmonster’s natural mimicry of a human being is poor indeed. They have blunt claws, forked tongues, and pawpads on their palms and soles. Although they can walk on two feet, they prefer to walk on fours. Their eyeless faces have tear-like streaks that lead to their maw. In their mouth, lays two rows of teeth. One row is white and small, like human teeth. The second row is colored, sharp and jagged like a lions. What is more interesting than the unusual teeth is the trenchcoat. The trenchcoat in question is actually their skincoat. Their coats are usually decorated with motif patterns not unlike fabric or geometric patterns. Miecz is no different. There are reasons why they are called "swordmonsters" (besides the fact that swordmanmonster is kind of clunky). The most obvious reason is they are technically monsters with swords. A vicious blade is built into each of their limbs. When they prepare to pick a fight, they unhook their blades like a blade of a butterfly knife. If the blades somehow break, they can always regrow another one. Unfortunately, the swordmonsters usually do not use these built-in blades as their main weapona. Instead, they use a long sword that is independent of their body, which wield in the same manner as a humanoid swordsman. They cherish this sword and consider it shameful if they lose it. To keep track of this blade, they tuck it away into rigid tails, which is essentially a sword sheath. All blades are usually oddly colored (red, in Miecz’s case) and are made of a peculiar organic metal not unlike tempered steel of swords from the Japanese medieval era. Items/Abilities: There is another less obvious reason why they are called "swordmonsters:" they are not just beasts with swords. They are excellent swordsman. Tempered with natural instinct and training (traditionally, parents train their children), their prestigious blade mastery has left many beings in awe - or dead. It is quite difficult to explain their tactics as each family has their own unique style to better each other in combat. However, a couple of traits encompass them all, they usually involve both hands, all of their blades, the tailsword is their main, and most of all, they fight dirty. In their "honor" duels, sneaking, backstabbing, and assault of the more tender parts are considered fair game. This might explain despite their general lack of supernatural abilities (psionics, arcane, occult, etc.) and augments (robotics, weaponry, drugs), they somehow manage to be prove a challenge to enemies with those advantages. Although they are not metaphysically or artificially empowered, swordmonsters also are not picky about augments for themselves provided they are only on their blades. Poisons, magics, and other fun things are common improvements to their otherwise mundane blades. Like all of these swordmonsters, Miecz is a master swordsman, but a sneaky bastard. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters